Ultra Nyan
is the hero form of an alien cat who was adopted into a family, appearing in animated shorts for the movies Ultraman Zearth 2: Superhuman Big Battle - Light and Shadow and Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light. Subtitle: History Ultra Nyan An alien red and white cat, Nyan was adopted by a human family and made friends with the local cats. He later saved his owner and other cats from a duo of crooks who were stealing cats to sell to pet shops. Ultra Nyan 2 Still living on Earth, his neighborhood came under assault from a gang of crows, one of whom he made friends with. In the end, to save his friends, particularly some kittens from the boss crow, he transformed and eventually calmed the crows. Profile Stats *'Height': 1 m *'Weight': Unknown *'Age': About 22 human years old *'Origin': A red star in the Felis Constellation *'Maximum Flight Speed': 881 km/h *'Maximum Running Speed': 194 km/h *'Maximum Jumping Height': 45 m *'Maximum Underwater Traveling Speed': 41 km/h *'Maximum Underground Traveling Speed': 56 km/h *'Weakness': Nyan's Tail Ring is the source of his powers, if it gets broken he becomes weak and must wait for it to regenerate before becoming Ultra Nyan. If it gets covered in a sticky substance (like tar in the second short) he cannot transform into Ultra Nyan. Transformation Ultra Nyan transforms by the power from his Tail Ring. He jumps through the ring, then appears out on the other side in his "giant" form. Ultranyan.jpg|Ultra Nyan's rise Ultra Nyan Rise.gif Techniques *'Mankiumu Ray': Nyan's Specium style beam ability. Fired from the beckoning cat pose. *'Telekinesis': By waving his tail and activating his ring, Nyan can levitate objects and hurl them at enemies. *'Matter Transmutation': Nyan can transform objects into something else like a piece of wire into a rose or rubble from a wrecked building into doves. *'Flight': Like all Ultras, Ultra Nyan can fly. *'Telepathy': In the first short, Nyan entered Haruka's dreams and communicated with her, telling her where he came from and about his mission. File:Manikum_Ray.png|Mankiumu Ray File:Teleki(Nyan)sis.png|Telekinesis UN Size comparison.png|Telepathy Gallery Haruka.png|Haruka aka Haru-chan. Nyan's owner Haruka finds Nyan.png|Haruka found Nyan inside a condemned building, injured after being hit by a car only moments after he landed on Earth. Momo & Nyan.png|Nyan's friend Momo Cute Nyan.png|Cat in a drawer Felis Constellation.png|The Felis Constellation The red star is Ultra Nyan's homeworld Nyan_Mascot.jpg|Ultra Nyan as an Ultraman Land mascot. Merchandise Bandai *'Wonder Capsule - Ultraman Series 1' (2004) **Release Date: November 20, 2004 **Price: 200 yen **JAN/ISBN: TBA **Material: PVC :Released as part of the Wonder Capsule Ultraman Series lineup, this PVC figurine of Ultra Nyan is the secret figure of the line. Trivia *He makes a cameo in Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey, as a costume during a scene, but it has no relevance to the story. *Unlike other Ultra Series, Nyan does not fight monsters or aliens of any sort, instead his foes are more domestic and native to Earth. id:Ultra Nyan ms:Ultra Nyan Category:Ultras Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Heroes Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultra Nyan Characters Category:Ultra Nyan Category:Non-Canon Characters